


Bait and Switch

by Ribby



Series: Prestidigitation [4]
Category: The Prestige
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken confidences can lead to trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Again, major SPOILERS for the movie. The style is an extreme experiment...

What? Oh, yeah, sure, I'd love a drink. Swell of you. Thanks.

[drains the glass quickly] Sorry, must have been thirsty. Another? Oh, sure, why not.

Oh, yeah, that's me. The Great Danton. Yup. [drains the drink]

Oh, hey, thanks. [suspicious glare] You're not *hiccup* trying to get me drunk, are you? I warn you, I have secrets, and even.. *hic* getting me drunk won't help.

You know, you look kinda familiar. Have we met? No? Huh. Okay, never mind. What brings me here? Oh, just feeling a little... not myself. *giggle* That's good, huh, not myself? "I'm not myself today--maybe I'm you." Except you're you, so I can't be you. S'okay, I'll be him instead.

[squints a little] You are him, aren't you? But you're not. I'd know if you were him, 'cause... *leer* well, you know. But if you're not him, and he's him, then who are you?

Huh. Duzzn't matter. Maybe ther're two of you. *drunken leer* Wanna screw? 'Cause, you know, you'd be different. Hey! I bet that's how you do that trick, right? Two of you?

[sound of glass shattering] Wait--what'd I say? Shit, Root, you oughta know better. M'drunk, don't mind me. He didn't tell me anything, honest! We barely even talked. Other things to do, you know.

Ow--hey! I didn't tell him anything, he won't even talk to me since, well, since then. Put me down, dammit!

*thump of a body hitting the floor, sound of someone walking away quickly*

Hell. Now I'm sober. Hm. "If it were done when 'tis done, 'twere well it were done quickly." I think he and I need to talk. And this time, we'll talk, if I have to pin him down. Of course, he'll probably like that. *snorts* And then, I think The Great Danton's double will suffer a minor mishap, and never been seen again. Done quickly, indeed.

  



End file.
